The Forgotten Mathews
by fangirl70v3
Summary: You've heard all about Riley Matthews and her friends, but what about her big sister? Emma Matthews is a 'punk' or 'emo' teenager who cares about little more than her friends and little brother Auggie. She thinks of her friends as her family more than her actual family, who she's given up on. But what happens when they finally realize their mistakes and want to make up for it?
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Emma and the plot. Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _ **"I've just received your message!"**_

I groaned, reaching around for my phone to turn my alarm off. I still can't believe my friends convinced me to keep that as my default alert. My voice sounds horrid. I thought about this as I jumped in the shower, making sure to be quick since two other people need to use this bathroom. My parents have their own bathroom. I wrapped a towel around myself and hurried back to my room. _'COLD FLOOR COLD AIR HOLY HECK'_ I shivered as I finished drying off and put on my clothes.

My outfit consisted of a black crop top with a gold tri-force symbol, complete with the wings, underneath a black and white letterman style bomber jacket. I had black ripped jeans and black boots with gold square pyramids along the top. I brushed out my curly hair, which had the left side dyed a turquoise blue while the right was my natural brown, and put a high pony tail on either side of my head to give it more volume. My black snapback with a gold skull and chain at the base of the bill fit snugly over the ponytails and my wireless white headphones fit perfectly around my neck. I put on red lipstick and thick black eyeliner and slipped them in my black messenger bag along with my phone. My bag had a white graphic of a cemetery and a skeleton hanging on a tree. Deeming my outfit finished, I went down the hallway to the kitchen, where the rest of my 'family' was. I could hear some of the conversation before I could see them.

"I love my friends, I love my family, nothing could go wrong today." My 'sister', Riley said. I skipped the steps into the kitchen and landed with a thump, drawing everyone's attention to me. I could feel their eyes stay on me as I went to the fridge to grab my water bottle and the lunch I had packed last night.

"G'morning Emma." My little brother, Auggie, greeted me happily.

"Morning Augs" He stood up and let me sit down as he sat on my lap to eat his breakfast as I scrolled through my phone. As usual, there was no plate for me. Why would there be? After all...

I'm Emma Matthews. I'm 15 years old, and I'm the forgotten child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick key. This is authors note or something else depending on the situation.**

 _This is texting or thoughts_

 **I only own Emma. 707, Unknown, Zen and other characters in future chapters belong to Mystic Messenger. Karma, Nagisa and other characters in future chapters belong to Assassination Classroom. I'll point out who belongs to what as they appear.**

* * *

Everything was silent. I paid no attention to them as I played Piggy Boom on my phone. ' _I swear, if Seven destroys my island one more time, he's going to find a 'present' in his car.'_ I inwardly smirked at all the things I could do for payback. Just then, a notification popped up.

 **God707 just damaged your airship!**

 _Sent: 7:05_

 _You're dead_

I texted him and watched as his messages came in.

 _From:707_

 _7:06_

 _Lol, I don't know what ur talkin about :)_

 _7:06_

 _Trolololololol_

 _7:07_

 _Umm, bae?_

 _7:07_

 _Pls don't hurt me_

 _7:07_

 _Hey, look, 7:07, haha. Ha. ha._

 _7:07_

 _I'm sorry :'(_

 _From: Unknown (Cinnamon Roll)_

 _7:08_

 _What did you do?_

 _Sent: 7:08_

 _OMY senpai noticed me! *U*_

 _Sent: 7:08_

 _Also, I'm innocent until proven guilty_

 _From: Unknown (Cinnamon Roll)_

 _7:08_

 _Seven is going to make us late because he's pouting about how his "Cuddle-Buddy" is mad at him and he can't drive pouty._

 _7:08_

 _And cut that senpai cr*p_

"Auggie, want the triplets and I to drop you off at school?"

"Yeah!"

 _Sent: 7:09_

 _I'll forgive him if you guys take me and Auggs to school_

 _From: Unknown (Cinnamon Roll)_

 _7:10_

 _Fine. We'll be there in 10-15._

I smirked and went back to my game to see that Seven sent me the snacks I requested. Ah, the power of manipulation. The others still haven't said anything so I look at them with raised eyebrows (I can't raise one at a time). Riley's friends are here and the blond boy looks confused.

"Who are you?" He asked when he saw I was looking at him. I have nothing against this one, so I answered.

"Name's Emma. Who are you?"

"Name's Lucas. Why are you here?"

"I live here, genius." He looked shocked so I rolled my eyes and explained. "My name is Emma _Matthews_. I'm Auggie's older sister." He still looked shocked so I just gave up with another eye roll.

"Are you wearing makeup?" Riley asked incredulously, seeming to come out of her stupor.

"Yeah" I responded in a 'duh' tone.

"When did you dye your hair?" Topanga asked next.

"I did the blue about a month ago, redid it last week, and before that my whole head was pink, before that my head was purple." My answer was longer, but I wanted to show just how ignorant they've been. I think it worked because she looked a mix of shocked and appalled.

"Is that a hickey?!" Cory asked and it looked like he was trying not to have a heart attack.

"Probably." I didn't even have to check. "K said something about 'marking what's his'." I looked to Auggie. "Remind me to borrow Rika's concealer. We are NOT letting Nagi see it." He nodded.

"Why is your shirt so small?" Riley asked another question.

"It's a crop top. Z gave it to me."

"That boy is nothing but trouble!" Auggie exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

"Oh hush. Zenny is a perfectly nice guy."

"He's a boy. You shouldn't be around boys."

"I only have three girl friends and" I paused to do a mental count "seven guy friends. I think the whole 'no boys' thing isn't gonna happen."

"I can try." He insisted, making me shake my head.

"Auggie, why don't you get your bag from your room while we talk to your sister." Topanga said, taking him off my lap and giving him a slight push.

"Okay." Once he was out of earshot Topanga turned to me with her arms crossed.

"Go change and take the makeup off."

"Why should I?" Riley gasped, like I just did the worst thing ever.

"Because I said so and I'm your mother." I scoffed.

"You're not my mother." Everyone froze.

"...What?" I stood up.

"You are not my mother" I switched my gaze to Cory "you are not my father" I looked at Riley next "and you are not my sister."

"Of course they are, you're a Matthews, aren't you?" Maya spoke up.

"My last name is Matthews, but this isn't my family." Cory snapped out of it.

"Yes it is, honey, we have your birth certificate- your mother has the stretch marks, I'm sure she'd know if you were our daughter." I shook my head.

"You aren't my family. My family wouldn't have forgotten my birthday every year. My family would have been there for me when I was unsure on my sexuality. My family would have been there when I learned my first girlfriend was lying to me about our whole relationship. My family would have noticed when my grades dropped so much I landed in my little sister's class. My family would be worried that I don't have any friends at my own school or my age. My family would have tried to convince me that suicide wasn't the answer to all my problems. You know who _did_ do all those things? My friends. So no, you aren't my family. My friends and Auggie are my family." While they were in their state of shock Auggie came back.

"I'm ready." He kissed his mom and dad on the cheek, paying no attention to their comatose state. "Bye mommy, bye daddy." He took my hand as I walked out the door, leaving the Matthews family to think about what they've done.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, you miss one breakfast and you miss everything." Zay complained. Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas had just finished telling him about what happened at the Matthews home. "Wait, is that Emma?" The group turned to where Zay was pointing to see Riley's sister eating lunch with a group of people. "I thought you said she didn't have any friends at our school."

"That's what she told us," Maya narrowed her eyes before standing up.

"Maya, no, just leave it be," Riley tried to persuade her friend but the blonde ignored her and marched over to the table, making her friends follow after her.

"Hey!" The table's chatter ceased as they all looked to the girl. Maya couldn't help but notice that most of them seemed too old for middle school. "What's with you?"

Emma started listing off on her fingers, "Well, I'm failing a lot of my classes, indecisive, kinda a tsundere- are you looking for something specific?" She deadpanned and a few of her friends snickered.

"Yeah, you said you didn't have friends."

"If you had been paying attention, you'd know I don't have friends at this school or my age. Karma, Nagisa and Kayano are your age and the rest are older than me. They also go to a different school." One of the two redheads reached across the table to grab Emma's hand.

"We just couldn't leave our Gongjunim alone for the whole day!" Emma smacked him away.

"You pick me up after school, idiot."

"Gongjunim?" Farkle asked, "That's Japanese, right?"

"Korean, but you were close," The teenager smiled, "We're from Earhart Academy. It's the kindergarten through college school for foreigners a few blocks from here. 'Gongjunim' means 'Princess'"

"Why don't you tell them your life story while you're at it?" Emma asked sarcastically and the blue haired boy to her left pulled on some of her hair.

"Hush and eat," She whined and tugged one of his pigtails in revenge before eating her lunch.

"I know you!" Zay snapped his fingers and pointed at Emma. "You're the quiet chick who sits next to Back-of-the-Class Brenda."

"Yeah. I usually only talk to my friends and when people annoy me. Guess which you're doing" She gave a big false smile before the brunette on her right spoke up.

"Isn't Brenda your friend and in your class?"

"She's more like someone to talk to while I'm in that borefest class. Plus, she's the most adorable kohai ever. She lets me play with her hair and even calls me Senpai. Not to mention, she snorts when she laughs, which is the cutest thing ever."

"You ended half of those sentences with 'ever'." Another, older, boy with blue hair commented.

"No one asked you," Emma glared at him and he smirked. "What are you so smug about?"

"Emma has a hickey," He said calmly, causing the younger blue haired boy and an older black haired guy to freak out.

"What?!" They chorused and turned to look at Emma, who flinched under their stares.

"Karma gave it to her,"

"WHAT?!" This time they glared at a young redhead who proceeded to stand up.

"That's my cue to leave," he claimed and dashed out, the blue haired boy chasing after him. Meanwhile the black haired guy turned to the brunette next to Emma.

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I already knew,"

"What?!" He looked defeated. "We're supposed to work as a unit, you're supposed to tell me these things!" She shrugged.

"She needed concealer for it and Rika is too pale to borrow hers, so she asked me. Besides, I don't see the big deal." Emma nodded and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist, resting her head over her heart.

"Yeah, you guys should listen to Jaehee more." 'Jaehee' smiled and gave Emma a pat on the head before they both turned back to their food just in time for the bell to ring. They took care of their trash and dispersed, all but a white haired teen and Emma going back to Earhart Academy.

"I don't have anymore classes today, so I'm gonna stalk you for a few hours. Cool?" The guy spoke up for the first time and his question made Riley and her friends freeze but Emma didn't seem to care.

"Cool, but I want your hoodie."

"You're wearing a coat," He pointed out, confused, but Emma just made a small whining noise until he surrendered it, revealing a red muscle shirt and a sleeve of tattoos.

"What are those?" Riley asked and the teen raised an eyebrow as they all started walking towards Mr. Matthews' class.

"You've never seen tattoos?" He asked incredulously and Maya spoke up.

"Look at the bird!" Riley turned and started looking around. "No, she's never seen tattoos because the Riley committee keeps her away from people with tattoos. Along with everything else."

"You know how irresponsible that it, right?" They all turned to Emma, who was glaring at Maya. She lessened the glare to a deadpan and turned to Riley. " Tattoos are permanent ink on someone's body. They're made by a professional using a special needle that repeatedly pricks the skin until the desired design is finished. It's incredibly painful and you're not allowed to get one." She stopped at her locker to put her jacket away and the others stopped with her. "What else don't you know?"

"What does 'sexuality' mean? Because I remember you saying it back home."

"Sexuality refers to someone's sexual preference: who they're attracted to. People attracted exclusively to the opposite gender are heterosexuals. People attracted exclusively to the same gender are homosexuals. I'm a bisexual, meaning I'm attracted to people of the same and opposite gender. There are other sexualities, but we don't have time to discuss them if we're going to go to class." She pulled a bag of candy out of her locker and headed into the classroom, which was just a few feet away. Mr. Matthews was at the door greeting students as they came in.

"Hello, Emma." She grunted and walked by without looking up. The white haired boy followed her until Cory spoke up. "Who are you?"

"I'm just here to keep m'wife company." He sat in Emma's seat and she sat on his lap. They both nodded to Brenda on their left and she gave an eager wave back. Cory looked desperately at his youngest daughter, who shrugged and sat down.

"Well," Cory said once everyone had sat down. "I have no idea what to teach today." His students gave him a deadpan look. "Give me a break, I got hit with a curveball this morning." Lucas turned in his seat to look at Emma, who was contently munching on candy with the white haired boy and Brenda.

"This guy called you his wife,"

"His name is Saeran and yeah."

"The other guy called you his princess,"

"Uh huh,"

"And you got a hickey from that 'Karma' kid,"

"Yep,"

"Which one are you dating?"

"Yes." Saeran snickered at Lucas's befuddled look. "I can barely choose what to buy when I go shopping, there's no way I can choose between three hot guys! So I'm dating them all."

"Your logic is amazing." Saeran told her.

"Easiest decision I've ever made."

"Except the part where if you eventually want to marry them it's illegal." Brenda pointed out through her giggles.

"Minor details. Besides, anything's legal in Vegas." Her response made Brenda laugh harder until she snorted. Emma made a whining noise. "Why are you so adorable?" She rhetorically asked, frustrated. She turned back to the front of the class. "Anyways, if you're not going to teach then can we go? There's a Hot Topic sale I need to get to."

"Of course you do." Brenda commented.

"If that's another crack at me being 'emo'," She left the threat hanging as she shook her fist. She probably would have looked more intimidating if her cheeks weren't stuffed with candy.

"No, Emma, you can't leave. Everyone start reading the textbook, I guess." There was a chorus of groans. "Bah, too bad on you!" The rest of class was silent until the bell rang. "Emma, I want to see you and your…. friend before you go." Riley, Maya, Farkle and Lucas didn't get up from their seats as the class emptied out. "How old are you?" Saeran narrowed his mint green eyes at the question suspiciously.

"Nineteen," Cory's eyes widened.

"That's four years older than Emma." The couple seemed to know where this was going and Saeran wrapped his arm around Emma possessively.

"Yeah, what of it?" Cory found it easier to look at Emma than Saeran.

"I think that this is an unhealthy relationship and you should stop."

"Well, then it's a good thing we don't care what you think." Emma rolled her eyes at his surprised expression. "I'll say this real slow so it gets through your thick head. I don't take orders from you. I don't want to associate with you. You have no say in my life." She had leaned closer with every word and pulled back when she finished, starting towards the door. "Besides, I'm almost sixteen so it's more like a three year age difference. You didn't have a problem with _Maya_ crushing on a college student." Saeran let her pull him out of the classroom, casting a disapproving glance back at them. Cory sat at his desk with his head in his hands frustratedly and his daughter went to comfort him.

Meanwhile, Emma had stopped at her locker to get her jacket and was fumbling with the lock. Her breathing was uneven and Saeran took her hands away from the locker, holding them gently.

He placed her hands on his shoulders and wrapped his around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. "It's okay." He moved to kiss her other cheek. "I'm here." A kiss on her forehead. "I'm not leaving you." A kiss at the corner of her eye, where tears were forming. "I'm _so_ proud of you." A kiss to the other eye. "I know that was hard for you, but you did it anyways. You're _inspirational_." A kiss to her nose as her breathing evened out. "I don't care what they think, to me, you are _perfect_." His lips hovered in front of hers and he looked into her eyes. "I love you." The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it conveyed all the emotions he previously stated and more. When Saeran pulled away he did it slowly, not breaking the atmosphere. He reached around her to open her locker and get her jacket for her, tucking it under his arm. "Are you ready?" She pressed her nose into his jacket that was still wrapped around her and nodded, letting him take her hand to lead her outside to his motorcycle, putting her things in the saddlebags.

"I'm sorry, I keep making scenes." Her voice was muffled by the black fabric.

"It's perfectly okay, love." He helped her on and did the strap on her helmet for her. "Now let's go have some fun and you can forget all about it."


	4. Chapter 4

**In response to puja314: Thanks! Also, yeah that was one of my main goals in this story. I had originally gotten inspiration for this by reading another story about 'Riley has a sister that is ignored' but in that it only took until the third chapter until 'everything is fine, Cory and Topanga notice her and she's part of the family, she's part of the Riley Committee and she and Riley are really close and have nicknames for each other' and I'm just like: that's not real life! Which made me think: Riley's life is basically a fantasy. Let me change that :D**

 **My only OC is Emma, other characters belong to** **Girl Meets World, Mystic Messenger or Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

"Auggie, time for bed." Topanga told the boy on the couch.

"I can't, Emma isn't home." Topanga looked at her husband and daughter, who sat at the table. "I need to make sure she comes home safe and had a good time on her date. Sometimes she'll let me sleep in her room so I don't have nightmares. She's good at keeping nightmares away." Topanga sighed and picked up her son.

"Well, we're going to have to break habit." She said and began carrying him to his room. She didn't even make it into the hallway before the door opened.

"Emma!" Auggie wiggled out of his mom's arms and ran into his sister's awaiting ones.

"Auggie!" She picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek "How was school, sweetie?" She carried him to the couch and two boys followed her, each carrying bags.

"It was good. How was your date?" He sat on her lap.

"Oh, it was wonderful. Saeran took me shopping and we went to my favorite restaurant for dinner, you know, the one we always go to on my birthday? Then we went and got gelato for dessert and Seven picked us up so Saeran didn't have to drive in the dark and cold. It was just what I needed after a stressful day." 'Seven' wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple after setting down the bags.

"Always happy to be of service, Six-oh-six."

"I'd actually like to talk with all of you before you leave." Topanga spoke up before the boys had a chance to leave. They looked at each other and Emma, who sighed.

"Respect people in their home." She said, as if she'd said it hundreds of times before. "I'll just put Auggie to bed and get Karma." She carried her brother off. Seven and Saeran both sat on the couch with enough space between them for Emma to sit.

"What did she mean she'll get Karma?" Cory asked confusedly. Riley sat in silence, choosing to just observe.

"Karma, our brother. He likes to sneak into her room whether she's there or not." Seven spoke as if it was a natural occurrence.

"He's probably snooping through her underwear drawer." Saeran commented offhandedly before a loud smack sounded. Emma dragged another redhead into the room by his ear a second later.

"Ow, heh, careful, Em-chan!" He had a mischievous grin on his face despite his pain and his voice was teasing.

"Don't you 'Em-chan' me, pervert." He pouted as she practically threw him into the seat next to Seven.

"Calling your boyfriend a pervert. Not cool."

"Messing with your girlfriend's underwear. Not cool." She retorted before turning back to Topanga. "Okay, we're ready now." She took her seat between the eldests.

"Right. First, proper introductions so I don't get your names wrong."

"Karma Akabane, I'm thirteen years old." The youngest of them greeted. He wore a simple white button up under a black blazer, formal gray pants and black shoes. His red hair was tamed and his gold eyes gleamed with mischief. "Pleasure."

"Saeran Choi, nineteen," He flipped his white hair out of his mint green eyes and upon closer examination the white was dyed, and his natural red peaked out in a few places. Emma still had his black hoodie so he was left in a red tank top, black pants and black combat boots.

"I'm Saeyoung Choi and I'm also nineteen." He grinned, seeming not to notice the tense atmosphere. He had a red shirt under a black and yellow hoodie, jeans, brown working boots, a cross necklace, yellow and black striped glasses and orange headphones around his neck. His red hair resembled more of a bedhead than his younger brother's but his gold eyes had the same twinkle.

"I'm Topanga and this is my husband Cory and our youngest daughter Riley. Now, while you may not want to be part of this family, Emma, according to the state of New York you are mine and Cory's responsibility until you turn eighteen. So, according to the state, it's our job to make sure you're staying….safe." Emma's face immediately paled.

"Oh, no no no no! We've already had this discussion with Jumin and Jaehee, I'm not going through it again! Besides, I'm a virgin."

"Yeah, we may make a lot of sexual innuendos, but we've never done _that_ with her." Karma's face was pink from the topic.

"We've all had the health class on staying safe." Saeyoung reassured, the conversation not seeming to faze him.

"I haven't even gotten close to that with her, and I've gotten farther than either of these morons." Everyone turned to look at the smirking boy with surprise or anger.

"Ex- _scuse_ you," Emma said at the same time Karma and Saeyoung said, 'excuse me?'. "Uh, _none_ of you are getting to 2nd base before I graduate, so unless you want to be the last one, I suggest you shut up _real_ quick." She threatened with her arms crossed. Karma let a few chuckles escape him, causing her to turn on him next. "That goes for all three of you! Ya'll gettin' nowhere acting like that!" Saeyoung burst out laughing next, slinging his arms around her.

"God d*mn, I love you." He managed out through his giggles. Emma smiled and turned to kiss his head.

"I love you, too." Karma pouted at the lack of attention he was receiving, reaching over Saeyoung to try and hug her.

"I need affection, too!" He got a kiss on the temple.

"I love you." She turned to Saeran, who leaned forward expectantly, but didn't say anything. "And I love you." She kissed his nose and turned back to look at Topanga. "So, if that's all, we'll be retiring to my room." She stood up and grabbed her bags.

"You go on ahead, babe," Karma told her. "We'll be there in a sec, 'kay?" Emma's face morphed into slight worry, but she nodded anyways. They waited until she was out of earshot before speaking. "We understand that you don't like her dating all three of us, let alone one, and you're legally and morally obligated to keep her safe."

"Please understand that we aren't pressuring her into this in any way." Saeyoung ran a hand through his hair with a slight chuckle. "If anything we tried to pressure her out of it."

"At first we had wanted to make her choose since we knew the things people would say, but she almost made herself sick worrying about who to pick." Saeran frowned at the memory. "She can pick one of us or decide she doesn't want any of us whenever she wants."

"As much as I hate to admit it, we're all pretty whipped." Karma smirked. "This relationship is only going where she wants it to." He seemed to decide he was done talking and went to Emma's room after grabbing half of the shopping bags. Saeran followed him silently with the second half.

"Don't worry," Saeyoung told the Matthews' with a smile. "She may not be ready to forgive you, but I can tell she still cares about you all." He followed his brothers into their girlfriend's room and closed the door behind him. Emma had already changed into her PJs and was reading a book in bed. She looked up and smiled as they came in, patting the bed on either side of her. They stripped down to their boxers and cuddled close to her.

"Sorry we left you alone." Karma apologized and placed a kiss on the hickey that peeked through her make-up.

"Yeah, sorry." Saeran nuzzled the opposite side of her neck.

"Can we make it up to you?" Saeyoung gave her an eskimo kiss over Karma's head. The brunette closed her eyes as she basked in the attention she was receiving.

"Stay with me until I wake up?" She asked and they smiled.

"Of course." Saeran took her book away and put it on the bedside table while Karma turned her so she faced him and Saeyoung. Their brother was content to spoon Emma while she cuddled Karma closer and Saeyoung wrapped his long arms around the two youngests.


	5. Chapter 5

**Topanga glanced at the clock worriedly. It was almost time for her to leave for work, but Emma and the brothers hadn't come out of her room yet. She cautiously knocked on the door and entered when she didn't hear a response. She stopped to watch them for a moment. She took notice of how, even in their sleep, the boys' hands stayed at her waist and shoulders, never going anywhere disrespectful. She saw how for a fleeting second Emma tensed up and her eyebrows pulled together, only to relax when the arms around her tightened. Emma had her hands in Saeran and Saeyoung's hair and Karma's head was tucked underneath her chin.**

Topanga reached over and shook Saeyoung since he was closest. "Hmmmm?" He blearily pried open his eyes and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. She waited until his glasses were on his nose and he blinked to clear his vision.

"I don't know what your and your brothers' schedules are, but Emma has to get to school." Saeyoung checked the clock on the opposite wall and nodded, dragging his hand down his face in an attempt to wake up. "There's food in the fridge, help yourselves." He smiled as she left.

"Thanks," Topanga nodded and left, rushing to get to work on time. Saeyoung sat up, causing Emma's hand to fall from his head to his lap. He took the small appendage in his larger ones and kissed the back. "Wake up, Gongjunim." She groaned and gave a half-asleep 'no'. "You have to go to school, honey." He trailed his kisses up her arm until he reached her neck. He took a deep breath and blew a raspberry on the sensitive skin, causing her to shriek and shoot up. Saeran was subsequently knocked to the floor and Karma launched into a position to fight someone. "BWAHAHAHAHA-oof!" Saeyoung's laughter was cut off by a pillow to the face.

"That's for knocking me down." Saeran told him bitterly.

"Sorry, Saeran, but Emma and Karma have to get to school." The two youngests groaned.

"Do I have to?" Karma's question was directed at Emma.

"We both do." She sighed, moving to her closet. "Can I trust you boys to behave if I change in here?" The hurried 'yes's were questionable, but Emma was too tired to care. She changed into black jeans, black sneakers, a Black Veil Brides rubber bracelet, a black and white striped beanie and a black tank top with white old english font that read 'TATTOOS and WHISKEY MAKE ME FRISKY'. Deciding not to wrestle with her contacts, she slipped on her black square frame glasses. She turned back to the boys just as they finished slipping into their spare clothes.

"I always wondered where this shirt went." Karma said with an accusing smirk. Emma shrugged with a matching smirk.

"You agreed to be my boyfriends. Requirements include but are not limited to: cuddles, kisses, stealing of clothes and piggyback rides." Saeyoung laughed and scooped her up piggyback style. Saeran turned her head to give her a kiss as they filed out to the kitchen.

* * *

Emma peered into the classroom window and, once assuring that Mr. Matthews was facing the board, slipped in and sat down silently. Just when she thought she was in the clear, he turned around and his eyes immediately landed on her. ' _Eff my life,'_ She thought in exasperation.

"Emma, you're late."

"An acute observation." She told him, popping a candy into her mouth and handing one to Brenda.

" _Why_ are you late?" Cory specified. Emma opened her mouth, most likely to give another smart remark, but Brenda cut her off.

"Did the boys keep you up late again?" Cory and some other students who picked up on the double meaning stiffened. Riley, of course, was as oblivious as ever.

"Ugh, yeah." She seemed to have no problem answering a question that came from Brenda. "I swear, one minute they're all, 'knowledge is power, get your education,' but then, 'oh, you want to sleep? Okay, we'll just binge watch some anime while you do that.'" She placed her hands on Brenda's shoulders and leaned close. "They know my weaknesses, Brenda. We need to _take care of them_." Brenda's lips twitched as she struggled to hold a straight face.

"If we get caught, I'm deaf and you don't speak English."

"Deal," They shook on it, grinning, before turning back to Mr. Matthews. "...What were we talking about?" He facepalmed and turned back to the front, only to be caught off guard as Riley's hand was in the air.

"Yes, Riley? You have a question about Belgium 1831?" He asked, motioning to what was written on the board. Riley shook her head as she ignored Farkle's burning glare and turned to Emma.

"What does your shirt mean?" Corey and the Riley committee stiffened as Emma stood up to show the shirt completely.

"'Tattoos and whiskey make me frisky,'" She read. "What part don't you understand?"

"The 'whiskey' and 'frisky' parts,"

"Whiskey is an alcoholic beverage and frisky-"

"That's enough, Emma." Cory told her, not wanting her to continue, but she ignored him.

"-is a term for getting handsy or freak-ay." Riley tilted her head, still not completely understanding. "You know those movie scenes where your mom sends you to get something from your room?" She nodded. "She sends you away because they're getting frisky." The younger girl made an 'ooh' sound of understanding. "So the shirt basically says, 'if you have tattoos and I've had whiskey, you're getting smooched,'" She turned to Cory and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching life lessons?"

"I do," He defended.

"Evidently not enough," She bit her lip and thought for a second before nodding to herself. She walked up to the desk and sat on the edge, moving the 'Mr. Matthews' nameplate behind the stack of papers. "Listen up, kiddies, because Aunty Emma is going to tell you a story."


	6. Chapter 6

**In regards to my update schedule: I don't have one. Once upon a time I had a plan to update every Wednesday, but then I decided I wasn't going to put up a half-baked chapter just for the sake of putting something up. Quality vs Quantity: I'd rather have a 6 chapter story with 1,000 word chapters than a 20 chapter story with 50 word chapters. I also write my chapters in Word, then copy-paste into the Doc Manager and I try to stay at least 1 chapter ahead of what's posted so that I can revise if I start to write myself into a corner.**

 **Thanks to carrycherry61 and kamyenh for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying, lol. Also, to the people who only review 'Update': you saying that kinda makes me want to be sadistic and not update just to torture you :)**

* * *

Cory reluctantly sat in his eldest daughter's seat as she finished writing on the board. She set down the chalk and pointed at Farkle. "You, the one who yelled at me when I erased 'Belgium 1831,'" He growled at her, making her switch her finger over to Yogi. "Never mind then, Yogi, read what I just wrote."

"'Consent,'" The boy did as he was told, truthfully very scared of the girl.

"If anyone can define, 'consent' for me, raise your hand." Farkle, Lucas, Yogi, Darby, Sarah, Brenda and a few others raised their hands. "Not even half the class." She said disappointedly. "Brenda, don't fail me now!" She pleaded.

"Consent. Noun: permission for something to happen or agreement to do something. Verb: give permission for something to happen." The girl knew where this was headed, having had this discussion in private before.

"Excellent." She stood in front of Darby. "Darby, how did you and Yogi start going out?" The blonde blushed.

"W-well, he asked me out and I said yes."

"Exactly," She moved back to the board. "Yogi asked for Darby's _consent_ to take her on a date. Everyone gives or doesn't give their consent everyday for numerous things, but sometimes it's not used when it really matters." She stood in front of Farkle. "Why didn't you voice your lack of consent about me erasing the board before I did it? You knew what I was going to do as soon as I picked up the eraser."

He shrugged. "It wouldn't have stopped you."

"That's exactly it. People don't use their consent when it really matters because they don't think it would do anything. Or they think it won't do what they want. Even if it _doesn't_ do anything, you need to _always_ voice whether or not you're giving consent, regardless of the consequences. If you don't, there are plenty of people who will take the silence as a 'yes.'" The bell rang and she was the first out of the classroom. Riley grabbed her sister's bag and ran after her with her friends following.

* * *

Riley sighed exasperatedly. She was already late to her next class and she still hadn't found Emma. Farkle, Lucas and Zay had gone back to class while Maya stuck with Riley. "She's probably in class right now," The blonde tried to persuade her, but Riley held up a hand to silence her.

"I ain't happy," Riley followed the voice as silently as she could to find it coming from the gym. "But, I'm feeling glad," She opened the gym doors and entered, continuing to follow the voice to the bleachers. "I got sunshine, in a bag," She looked under the bleachers to see the silhouette of her sister with white headphones over her ears. Riley crawled over to her and sat beside her with Maya deciding to stay at the opening. "I'm useless, but not for long, my future is coming on." She continued to bob her head to the music and Riley noticed her eyes were closed. Choosing not to interrupt her, she looked down at her feet and closed her eyes, enjoying the silence. "You're missing class." Riley looked up at Emma in surprise and saw her eyes were still closed.

"...yeah…" She heard the music stop, but Emma's headphones didn't come off and her eyes still didn't happen. "...You were really passionate about consent."

"Because it's important and he's not teaching it." She opened her eyes and finally looked at her younger sister. "I'd bet all my Hot Cash that you don't know most of the things a girl your age living in New York should." She sighed and stood up, offering her hand. "Let's get you to class." Riley took the hand and Emma led her out. Riley wasn't expecting, however, Emma to continue to hold her hand and lead her to her followed silently, not knowing what to say.

Riley felt hard objects on Emma's finger and lifted their hands. Three gold bands sat snugly on her ring finger. One in the style of a rope tied in a knot, one with an infinity symbol and one in the style of a tiara. "What are these?" Riley's voice was quiet.

"Promise rings." Emma pointed to the tiara one. "Saeyoung," She pointed to the knot one. "Saeran," She pointed to the infinity one. "And Karma. We promised to marry once we're all done with school." Riley made a noise of understanding before deciding to say what's been burning in her mind.

"You said you don't want to be part of our family, but you aren't mean to me." Emma sighed as they stopped outside the classroom door.

"I would like to honestly say that I don't care about you. I would like to be able to leave this part of my life behind and just think about my friends who were always there for me." Riley hung her head, but Emma put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "But I can't. Because, no matter what, I'm always going to care about you. I'll always be there for you." Emma let her hands fall back to her sides and walked away to head to her own class.

" _Always."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Saeran and Saeyoung are now 19 years old**

 **In Chapter 4, when the boys meet Topanga, Karma is now the one who blushes while Saeran says that he's 'gotten farther than either of these morons'**

 **In Chapter 3, when Saeran took off his jacket he had a 'sleeve of colorful tattoos' but now he only has a 'sleeve of tattoos'**

* * *

Riley shot up in bed as thunder rumbled outside. She didn't move until her ragged breathing settled. She lay back down and tried to fall asleep again, only to find she couldn't close her eyes longer than blinking. She couldn't remember the nightmare, but it somehow still made her too scared to sleep. She was about to roll over and force herself to go back to sleep when she recalled something.

" _She's good at keeping nightmares away."_

" _She may not be ready to forgive you, but I can tell she still cares about you all."_

" _I'll always be there for you."_

Riley bit the inside of her cheek. Was she really going to bother her sister, who didn't consider her a sister, with such a childish thing?

Lightning flashed and the brunette was out of bed before the thunder sounded.

She timidly knocked on the door, which had a number of Auggie's drawings taped to it. "Come in." Riley slipped inside and saw that Emma was sitting up in bed with a book in hand and a candle burning on the bedside table. She shuffled her feet awkwardly at the raised eyebrow.

"A-Auggie said you were good at keeping nightmare away, and I-" She was thankfully cut off when Emma put away her book and lifted the covers for the smaller girl to climb in. Riley dived into the comforting blankets as Emma shuffled to lay down after blowing out the candle. She seemed to sense Riley's awkwardness and wrapped an arm around her, petting her hair. The soothing feeling caused her to quickly drift off to sleep, her nightmare forgotten.

* * *

Riley woke up peacefully, feeling warm, safe and happy. She blearily opened her eyes and found herself cuddled up to Emma with her head over the older girl's heart, the steady thumping almost sending her back to sleep. She picked her head up slightly and found Karma on the other side of her sister, the two holding hands. She smiled at the sight. Riley found it blatantly obvious how much the three cared for Emma and vice-versa. She shook herself out of her thoughts and left the room, getting dressed before trudging into the kitchen tiredly. She blinked in surprise after exiting the hallway.

"Uncle Shawn? What are you doing here?" She grabbed an orange and sat at the table with her family.

" _Someone_ called and said it was urgent." He explained, glaring tiredly at Cory. "Something about a problem with his eldest." He shot her an accusing look. "So what'd you do? Finally let Maya have an influence on you?" Riley was confused for a moment.

"Oh! You think he meant me! No, he was probably talking about Emma. My- Auggie's sister."

Shawn blinked. Twice. Then realization pimp slapped him.

"CORY, YOU HAVE ANOTHER DAUGHTER!"

"I KNOW!"

"Jeez, keep it down, would ya? People are trying to sleep." Everyone's attention turned to Karma as he entered the kitchen, slipping on his blazer. "Hey, Auggie, does Emma still have those bottles of juice?" Auggie nodded happily.

"Bottom shelf in the fridge." Karma pulled out two glass bottles and handed one to Auggie. They both drank, ignoring the stares they received.

"Who are you?" Shawn asked.

"Emma's boyfriend," Was the immediate response.

"Why are you here?"

"I _was_ sleeping before people started shouting." He turned back to Auggie. "Did you want to come to work with Emma?"

"With all my heart," Auggie said solemnly.

"Go get dressed, then. We're leaving as soon as she's ready." Auggie hurried off to his room to change out of his pajamas. As soon as he was gone Karma dropped his friendly demeanor. "You," He pointed at Cory. "I don't like you one bit. You know why? Because you're making Emma's life worse."

"I-"

"Don't interrupt me. You ignored her for the first fifteen years of her life and all of a sudden you're trying to act like that never happened. Do you know how many anxiety attacks you nearly caused?" He turned to Topanga. "You're pretty much fine because you don't push it as much as he did." He turned back to Cory. "But my brothers and I are _this_ close to trying to get her to live with us, Jaehee or Jumin. So if you cared for her at all you'd stop pushing her and trying to tell her how to live her life." He gave a frightening smile before turning to Riley. "Now, did you want to come to work with us?"

"You're inviting me? Would Emma be okay with that?" Karma shrugged and smirked.

"Sure. My classmates will probably be there and we'll all torment her while she tries to ignore us. It's a blast." He snickered evilly and Riley could almost see him with devil horns and a tail.

"Oh yeah, lots of fun." Emma commented sarcastically from her seat on the countertop. Everyone but Karma jumped.

"When did you get here?!" Shawn shouted in surprise, causing the girl to raise her eyebrows.

"I passed Auggie on his way to get dressed." She took a drink from Karma's juice casually. She wore a black and white checkered dress that ended at mid-thigh with a white petticoat. Holding the dress up was two straps that made a bow at the back of her neck and attached to the bodice at the cleavage with a red plastic rose blossom. She paired it with red socks that left only a sliver of her legs showing and black heeled boots that barely covered her knees. Her hair was left down and she had her contacts in, which made her blue eyes shine. "Well? What do you think, Karma?" She hopped off the counter and gave a spin.

"Short skirt _and_ red? Is it my birthday?" He snickered and dodged the pinch aimed at his cheek, but he couldn't dodge the kiss that left a bright red lipstick mark. "I'm not wiping that off, just in case my brothers show up." He let her smack the back of his head gently.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what does a kiss mark have to do with his brothers?" Emma groaned and leaned forward to rest against Karma's back, tucking her nose into his hair and using her thumb to try and get rid of the mark.

"I don't feel like explaining again. You take this one."

"I'm dating Emma, my brother Saeran is dating Emma and my brother Saeyoung is dating Emma. My brothers are both nineteen and I'm thirteen. No, she has _not_ lost her virginity, yes, I _have_ tried." Emma pinched his cheek and tugged. "Ow, I kid, I kid! Hmm, what else… She calls my brothers and I triplets since she knows that Saeran and I don't like being related to Saeyoung. And I'm her favorite!" Karma's cheek had gone numb from her tugging at it, so he figured he had nothing to lose. Shawn turned to Topanga with shock on his face.

"And you're okay with this?" She sighed.

"It looks like they're doing a better job taking care of her than we have." That stunned them into silence until Auggie bounded into the kitchen and into his sister's arms.

"I'm ready!" Emma nodded, still shook, and turned to leave. Karma got up, too, grabbing his empty juice bottle.

"Coming, Matthews?" Riley nodded quickly and followed them. Emma picked up her bag as she went by, balancing it and her brother while opening the door. "Watch your step, Em." He grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from walking into a wall. "Alright, this way, love." He steered her with a hand on her lower back. They made it down one flight of stairs before Emma placed her hand over Auggie's ear, pushing his other against her shoulder.

"What the f-"


End file.
